icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xxcreddier4presidentxx/Why I Love Creddie and Why I Dislike Seddie
This blog happens to be for everyone :) I created it mainly for Creddiers, but Seddiers can feel free to respectfully disagree. ''This wiki was made for everyone's opinions to be heard. No discriminating. All that I ask is that we all respect each other and not argue. Debating is fun, but let us remember that we cannot change each other's opinions. '' Now just to be clear, I don't dislike Seddie as a ship. I actually love Seddie probably more than I should.This blog is mainly for my fellow Creddie shippers, not me, even though I go into some of the problems I have with Seddie as a couple. To start us off, let me just say, that I am slightly biased. I've shipped Creddie since episode 1 premiered. Now that we're in season 4, I still love it, but I personally don't exactly 'believe' in it anymore. It kind of upsets me, but that's just something I have to deal with. Things aren't looking good for our ship. I don't like it. But I can't change it. Why I Love Creddie: Not everybody is into love/hope relationships. I am. I think it's cute. Adorable. Sweet. Just like ya can't help who you fall in love with, you can't help what you ship. I'll love Creddie until the end of time and that's just how it is. I like that they're nice to each other, how they agree, get along. I like that they look alike in the sense that they both have brown hair. My parents look alike. It's really not a big deal what you look like when you're in love :P To me, Creddie is the entire essence of hope. It makes me happy. Gives me hope for those who have crushes on friends and hope that one day they'll like us back. Sure, Freddie's crush was 'creepy' and he was kind of annoying in season 1...but I liked it! He was only 13 at the time. He's grown up. Sadly it doesn't look as if Dan feels the same way that I do about Creddie. And that's really fine. I still love Creddie. It would have been sweet if he had deveoped Creddie more. Carly and Freddie dating this season would have made me happy. I mean, four year you got a crush on someone, it would have been nice to see Freddie's dreams come true without the whole 'iSaved Your Life' scenario (I never liked that episode...). Anyways, always love Creddie. I've given up on it in the sense that I don't think that it could still happen (I applaud you Creddiers who still think that it can! I'm very jealous of you...). But I'll always love it. I understand the minds of Seddie shippers. I read your page and your blogs.' I get it. '''Creddie's not appealing to everyone. That's really okay with me. '''Why I Dislike Seddie' I've said this already. I don't dislike Seddie. I've liked Seddie just as long as I've liked Creddie. I've never hated it. I've never not liked it. My only true problem with Seddie is that it gets in the way of Creddie :P But yeah, I have a couple issues with it: 1. I don't like the way that it happened. I'm not Dan. He's a genius and everything. But I just didn't like the whole mood-app thing and how random it all was. Seddie in itself isn't random. It has it's buildup. I just don't like how they actually got together. And then they kiss on iCarly at a mental hospital... That just doesn't do it for me. I know a lot of Seddiers think that iOMG and iLMM are the best episodes ever. I liked the comedy, but something was missing froom the romance aspect. 2. Freddie's feelings. I don't like how in iDo and iStart a Fan War, it's hinted that Freddie still might like Carly and then 3, 4 episodes later he's in love with Sam. You may say that you didn't see any jealous in iSaFW, but I did cause...well I'm a Creddier :P There could have been more added moments where it's hinted that Freddie likes Sam back (yeah I know there are some in iKiss). Just saying that there could have been more. 3.' Sam's feelings. '''I get that Sam likes Freddie. Pretty obvious in iSpeed Date. But I don't like how that was never touched upon again. iSD was' two seasons ago'. Now she kisses him and they are together in just two episodes. I feel like Dan could have done much more with Sam's feelings. Don't get me wrong. They' aren't random or anything. It's been established that Sam likes this guy. But I don't like how she suddenly lets it all out in that one episode and they are together in the next. It would have been better if (and people have said this before) iOMG was a 3 parter. Well...there's already a 5 episode arc. I think 5 episodes for you guys are enough. But he could have done much '''more with Sam's story without it needing to be in a arc. Take iSD for example. We know she likes Freddie because of that episode. Well, he's added more jealousy moments that are very subtle. Like in iHaI. But there haven't been any (IMO) real good solid hints of attraction. I guess my problem with Seddie is that it leaves me wondering. It leaves me wanting more. I know maybe the arc will do some explaining, but right now I need an explanation. There are too many empty spaces for my liking. I know that there's not a lot that you can do romance-wise with a children's comedy show. I know that. 'But so much could have been done with Seddie, it's unbelievable. I don't like the way they were put together. It seemed almost clumsy to me. It's like Seddie was ''meant to be. Now before you go jumping up and down saying, "We converted a Creddier! YAY!" that's not what I meant. '''Meant to be in the sense that the writer wanted 'them to be together. I really think, from rewatching the series over from the beginning, that Seddie was always meant to happen. Which would explain why Creddie didn't get much development. Not enough for me anyway. Dan didn't even write any of the Creddie episodes. I don't believe Creddie was ever his intention from what I see about this "Dan Schneider" character. That's just me. ''***This Blog's Purpose*** My purpose for writing this was really because there are tons of "Why I Don't Like Creddie" blogs. I read some of them and I see why you don't like Creddie. It's understandable. But I'm just giving my Creddie shippers a little something. I think it's about time we had a blog like this, too. There's just too much arguing on this wiki for me. Even simply debating becomes an argument. What I want from this blog is to allow '''all users (Cam, Spam, and Fencer shippers,too!) to state their opinions. In theory, this blog is for Creddiers, though. I'm curious on my fellow Creddier's reasons why they don't like Seddie as well. Everyone is allowed to comment, though. I can't really stop you in the first place, but I'm letting you know that you're welcome here. As long as you're respectful to me and the other Creddiers. This is simply my opinion. You may not like what I said about iOMG and iLMM. You can give me your opinion on why you think I'm wrong. I'll listen to you and maybe you'll make a good enough point. But in the end, you can't change my mind for me. Creddiers I wanna hear why you don't like Seddie! Comment away :) Xxcreddier4presidentxx So vote for meee :) Creddie ftw! 19:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Xxcreddier4presidentxx Category:Blog posts